Yamis unendliche Dummheit
by crimson-soulsisters
Summary: selber lesen


Disclaimer: Mia nichts... Auch kein geld... lotto spielen geh

ich möchte noch sagen, dass, auch wenn crimsonsoulsis eigentlich zwei Personen sind, nur eine die story geschrieben hat nämlich ich marmotje Miau-Maunz will IRGENDWANN mal eine story schreiben wo yami zurückschlägt deswegen hab ich sie hia veröffentlicht

jaa... was sonst noch? jaaa genau! KOMMIS! reviews! pretty please   
Miau knuiddel bei beschwerden... die da auf Miau zeig ist schuld, dass diese story entstanden ist und ihr widme ich dieses teil auch hehe ich bin schon grausamV

Die unendliche Geschichte von Yamis Dummheit  
Oder Yamis unendliche Dummheit

-Yamis POV-  
Ach ist das wieder ein guter Morgen´ denke ich und möchte aufstehen. Was sich jedoch als schwierig herausstellt, wie ich im nächsten Moment bemerke. Allerdings wie immer zu spät.  
Ich habe im selben Moment schon wieder dem Boden seinen alltäglichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss gegeben.  
Verzweifelt versuche ich mich freizustrampeln, was jedoch dazu führt, dass das Bettzeug mich total verschlingt. Ich ziehe aus versehen an irgendetwas und im nächsten Moment plumpst etwas Schwereres auf das mich fressende Bettzeug. Ich glaube, ich habe am Bettlaken gezogen und die Matratze runtergeschmissen, wenn nicht sogar das ganze Bett umgeschmissen.  
Ich hatte gehofft, dass Yuugi Recht haben würde, aber anscheinend lagen wir beide falsch. Wieso haben wir überhaupt Geld für ein neues Bett ausgegeben, wenn das alles nur noch schlimmer macht?  
Ich versuche noch einmal erfolglos mich zu befreien. Oh, wie ich mein altes Klappbett vermisse... Ich höre gedämpft aus der Ferne eine Stimme rufen, die fragt, ob mich das Bettzeug schon wieder auffrisst.   
Ich möchte mein altes Klappbett wieder haben! Das hat mich zumindest immer freigelassen. Allerdings aber auch erst nachdem es mich eine Weile gequält hatte.  
Ich höre wie sich meine Zimmertür öffnet, jemand einen Lachkrampf kriegt und wieder aus dem Zimmer stürmt. Jetzt versuche ich erst recht mich zu befreien, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

-Yuugis POV-  
Ich wache durch ein dumpfes Poltern im Nebenzimmer auf. Ich überlege mir, ob ich nicht einfach liegen bleiben soll, aber ein Blick auf ein Foto auf meinem Nachtschrank erinnert mich daran, dass es sich mehr lohnt, aufzustehen.  
Ich befreie mich aus meinem Bettzeug und bewege mich in Richtung Yamis Zimmer. Ich frage ihn schon von Weiten, ob ihn wieder sein Bettzeug auffrisst.  
Es ist jeden Morgen das Selbe. Und Großvater musste ihm sogar schon drohen, dass er rausfliegt, wenn er nicht aufhört das Bettzeug für ein Monster zu halten und ins Reich der Schatten zu schicken.  
Ich glaube die Schattenwesen haben inzwischen genug Bettzeug, nein, ich geh sogar soweit zu behaupten, dass sie in bereits Bettzeug ertrinken!  
Ich öffne die Zimmertür meines Yamis, rolle mich im nächsten Moment vor Lachen auf den Boden herum und ersticke fast. Alles was ich von Yami sehe, sind die Spitzen seiner Frisur, eine Hand, ein paar Finger und Zehen, die aus diesem Yami-Bettzeug-Knoten herausgucken, welcher vom Bett plattgedrückt wird. Ich rapple mich wieder auf und stürme nach unten, um den Fotoapparat zu holen. Nachdem ich diesen gefunden habe, hetze ich wieder in Yamis Zimmer und fotografiere dieses Yami- Sandwich.  
Danach befreie ich ihn freundlicherweise aus seinem Bettgefängnis und sofort versucht er an den Fotoapparat zu kommen, was ich natürlich nicht zulasse.

-Yamis POV-  
Jetzt ist es schon wieder passiert. So langsam hasse ich dieses Dingen, wie hat Yuugi es noch mal genannt? Das war irgendwas mit F´ und P´... Fatupath?  
Ach, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass die Dinger, die da rauskommen Fotos heißen. Und dass ich diese Dinger hasse. Außer sie zeigen meinen süßen Aibou.  
Aber jetzt konzentriere ich mich darauf mit Yuugis Hilfe aus meinem Bettgefängnis zu kommen.  
Sobald uns das gelungen ist, stürme ich auf ihn zu und versuche diesen Fatupath, oder wie das Ding auch immer heißen mag, aus seiner Hand zu reißen. Jedoch ist er sehr gut geworden in punkto: Wie verteidige ich meinen Fatupath vor meinem Yami...   
Mit seiner kleinen Körpergröße entwischt der mir immer... Mist..  
Ob Bakura auch solche Probleme hat? Ich glaube kaum, dass ihm sein Hikari auf der Nase herumtanzt.  
Yuugi hat einfach keinen Respekt vor mir. Ich muss ihn mal erziehen...  
Aber ich gebe mich für jetzt erst mal geschlagen.  
Yuugi meint, er gehe jetzt duschen. Mir schleicht sich eine Idee in den Kopf...  
Ich höre wie sich die Badezimmertür hinter Yuugi schließt, gebe ihm dann noch fünf Minuten und schleiche ihm hinterher. Mein Raubzug endet jedoch vor der Tür.  
Schade, er hat abgeschlossen.   
Ich erwische ihn noch früher oder später.  
Ich verzeihe mich erst mal in die Küche, obwohl... da war doch irgendwas... Ach egal... war sicher nicht so wichtig. Ich ignoriere dieses komische Gefühl und möchte Frühstück machen.

-Yuugis POV-  
Plötzlich riecht etwas seltsam.  
Ich stelle schnell das Wasser ab und trockne mich ab. Ich habe einen ganz miesen Verdacht...  
Ich stürme in die Küche und muss sofort einen Eimer mit Wasser holen. Mein Verdacht hat sich bestätigt:  
Yami hat versucht Tee und Rührei zu machen.  
Er lernt einfach nicht, dass er das nicht machen soll.  
Ist das etwa SO schwer zu verstehen?  
Ich hatte gehofft, dass er, nachdem er die Küche vierzehn Mal in den letzten zwei Wochen abgefackelt hatte, langsam lernen würde, dass er einfach nicht kochen kann.  
Besonders, nachdem ich es ihm auch noch verboten habe. Jetzt kriegt er erst mal Ärger. Mal sehen was ich mir für eine Strafe ausdenke...

-Yamis POV-  
Ich glaube, dass ich wirklich Ärger kriege... Ich muss wirklich lernen mich anzupassen...  
Aber jetzt setze ich erst mal meinen unschuldigsten Blick auf, den ich besitze und Yuugis Reaktion folgt auch sofort.  
Ich gucke ein wenig beleidigt auf das lachende Bündel vor meinen Füßen.   
Was war jetzt daran so witzig, dass er sich schon wieder totlacht?  
Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, lacht er noch heftiger.  
Ich drehe mich beleidigt um und möchte gehen...  
Ich bin auch schon fast aus dem Zimmer raus, als Yuugi auf mich zustürmt, mich von hinten umarmt und etwas in mein Shirt nuschelt.  
"Wie bitte?" frage ich, da man ihn wirklich nicht verstehen konnte.  
"Nicht beleidigt sein..." kommt es diesmal etwas deutlicher zurück.  
Ich kann einfach nicht wütend auf Yuugi sein... Ich möchte ihm das auch grade sagen, als er noch etwas einwirft.  
"Es sieht einfach immer nur total lustig aus, wenn du versuchst unschuldig zu gucken! Du wirst mit so einen Blick niemals eine unschuldige Wirkung erzielen..."  
Er hat anscheinend meine Absicht voll durchschaut. Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen!  
Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und nehme ihn nun meinerseits mit den Armen gefangen.  
"Wer sagt denn, dass das mein Plan war? Vielleicht wollte ich dich einfach nur gefangen nehmen?"  
Das war ein Volltreffer. Diese Bemerkung lässt wieder einen süßen Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erscheinen.

-Yuugis POV-  
Wieso muss Yami mich immer so verwirren? Ich muss irgendwie das Thema wechseln... Das ganze ist mir ziemlich unangenehm...  
"Ähhhmmm... möchtest du heute vielleicht in den Park?"  
An seinem Grinsen erkenne ich, dass ich heute wahrscheinlich noch sehr viel ertragen muss, aber das wird mich nicht aufhalten ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.  
"Wenn ja, können wir dann noch in die Stadt?" Auf ein Nicken von Yami füge ich noch hinzu "Ich muss nämlich noch die Fotos entwickeln lassen..." Seine Augen weiten sich und er stürzt sich mit einem Tarzan-ähnlichen Schrei auf mich.  
Ich finde mich schon wieder auf den Boden wieder, diesmal liegt Yami aber auf mir.  
Er grinst mich an und spielt mit meiner Mittelsträhne.  
"Mmmmhhhh... was könnte ich jetzt alles machen?" überlegt er laut.  
"Wie wäre es mit Yuugi freilassen und in den Park gehen?" schlage ich hoffnungsvoll vor und setze meinen Bambiblick auf.  
Dieser Blick wirkt immer. So auch heute. Ich sehe ihn regelrecht hinschmelzen.  
"Ich schlage einen Kompromiss vor."  
Ich blinzle und gucke Yami fragend an.  
"Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst frühstücken und dann in den Park gehen."  
"Frühstücken ist gut! Ich glaube, wenn wir sofort losgehen würden, würde mein Magen nicht mitmachen."  
Wir marschieren in die Küche. Großvater ist zum Glück auf irgendeiner Spielzeugmesse. Wenn er die Küche sehen würde, würde Yami, glaub ich, rausfliegen...

-Yamis POV-  
Ich schnappe mir eine Schnitte (1) Brot während Aibou sich einen Kakao macht.  
Ich öffne grad meinen Mund, beiße ein Stück ab und bemerke, dass das komisch schmeckt, während Yuugi den Frischkäse, den ich auf meinem Brot habe, in die Hand nimmt und dann zweifelnd und etwas besorgt von den Päckchen in seiner Hand zu mit guckt. Immer und immer wieder.

Nachdem ich dieses Brot aufgegessen habe, reicht es mir.  
"Was guckst du mich so an, als ob mir drei Köpfe gewachsen wären, die aussehen wie Bakura, Malik und Kaiba und ich Blumen statt Haare habe?"  
"Uuuhhhhmmmm... Yami geht es dir gut? Kein Fieber? Nichts?"  
"Ja, mir geht es gut."  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
" Ja, bin ich."  
"Ganz sicher?"  
"Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher." Was soll das ganze denn? Wieso benimmt der sich so komisch?  
"Bist du dir hundertprozentig sicher?"  
"Ja, was ist den los?" er guckt mich immer noch zweifelnd und besorgt an.  
"Also,... "  
"Jetzt sag schon! So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein!"  
"Also,... du hattest NICHT diesen Frischkäse auf dem Brot, oder?"  
"Doch, warum fragst du?"  
"Uhhhmmm... der ist ein wenig haarig..."  
"Das heißt?"  
"Er ist kaputt, vergammelt, ungenießbar,..."  
Mir weicht jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ich stürze zum Waschbecken und trinke ersteinmal ein paar Dutzend Liter Wasser.  
Der Appetit ist mir gründlich vergangen.

-Yuugis POV-  
Ich gucke Yami nocheinmal an und freue mich schon auf Jous Reaktion, wenn ich ihm das erzähle.  
Ich darf gleich meinen Fotoapparat nicht vergessen.  
Seitdem Yami einen eigenen Körper hat, ist das mein größter Schatz geworden.   
Naja... zweitgrößter. Yami ist und bleibt mein größter Schatz.  
Punkt. Schluss. Tod. Finito. Ende. Aus. Silencium. Basta. Salute. (2)  
Ich schmeiße den Frischkäse raus und möchte mir grade ein Nutella Brötchen schmieren, als ich bemerke, dass diese auch schlecht ist.  
Ich seufze und schmeiße diesen grünlichen Glibber in den Müll.  
Yami sieht auf und guckt mich verwirrt an. Ich grinse.  
"Der Frischkäse muss doch einsam sein... so ganz alleine..."  
"Und deshalb schmeißt du deine geliebte Nutella weg?"  
Daraufhin nicke ich nur und Yami gibt anscheinend auf, mich zu verstehen.  
"Wie wärs, wenn wir uns unterwegs etwas zu essen holen?"  
"Ja... lass uns gehen."  
Wir ziehen uns an und ich schnappe mir noch den Fotoapparat, dann machen wir uns schon auf den Weg.

Miaus Kommentare beim Betan... na gut zumindest einige  
1. laut denk ne Bemme xD

2. Spaß hat XD

kommis nich vergessen.. bitte


End file.
